


Animalistic

by CommanderKats



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animalistic, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lust at First Sight, Naughty, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Nanna was curious what a night with Logan would be like.





	Animalistic

               “Thank you.” Nanna said looking back at Logan as she stood next to the lake.

               She had taken his advice and gone to Xavier’s school, but she didn’t quite fit in there. Too old to be a student, yet too young to be a teacher she just drifted around and helped where she could. She knew she wasn’t skilled enough to join on the mission and honestly wouldn’t really want to if they gave her a chance. Nanna had kept a close relationship with Logan when she could, he often left the school and she was left again in the drift.

               The lake had been his idea. Unbeknownst to Nanna Logan owned a small cabin next to a beautiful lake where they found themselves now. She had gotten special permission to go for the weekend and honestly, she couldn’t be happier. Out here in the woods it was harder for Nanna to hurt someone with her darkness and that helped her relax. Though the thought of being alone in the woods with Logan didn’t help her relax, oh now that had her heart racing a thousand miles a minute.

               Logan was unpacking the car they had borrowed, neither of them had brought a lot but there were some groceries that he had gotten. Nanna couldn’t help but watch him. He even seemed a bit more relax than when they are at the school, she imagines it had something to do with the animalistic side of him. He wore a fairly tight black shirt and jeans that hugged everything about him, it was warm, so his leather jacket wasn’t needed though to Nanna he still looked just as good.

               It was something they hadn’t talked about. There had been a few moments on their trip to bring her to the school. She was of age and technically he wasn’t one of her teachers, so she didn’t see a problem in it but both of them were hesitant to go further. Nanna knew some of hers was her darkness, although she wasn’t a virgin her darkness sometimes crept in and she imagined again something to do with Logan’s animalistic side.

               “Lunch!” Logan hollered from inside the cabin and Nanna realized he was done unloading the car. She headed inside and saw Logan already sitting at the table, a sandwich in his hand and a beer on the table. A plate sat opposite of him with a sandwich and a soda, Nanna a bit confused on why she didn’t get a beer.

               “You do remember that I’m over 21?” Nanna asked sitting down.

               Logan looked up from his sandwich, looked at Nanna, the soda then Nanna again, “In the fridge.” He nodded. Nanna grabbed her soda and got up, going to the fridge. She exchanged the soda for a beer and went back to the table. A smirk on Logan’s lips. This was going to be a long weekend, Nanna thought and not just because Logan could be snarky but because Nanna was finding it hard to resist.

               They ate in silence both of them finishing their sandwiches and beers, Logan got up and walked to the fridge grabbing himself another beer. He looked over the door at Nanna, she nodded, and he grabbed her another one too. She couldn’t help but watch as he walked over, the jeans defiantly gave nothing to the imagination and she knew she was blushing. He handed her the beer and continued past her over to the couch. That was a whole nother thing.

               He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed the remote turning the tv on, an old movie popped on. Nanna got up and came around sitting on the other end of the couch, she glanced once at Logan then settled back like him. Again, the smirk appeared on his face. Nanna drank the beer, she was going to need something stronger than this to help her through the night.

               “Do you have anything stronger than this?” She asked holding her beer out a little.

               Logan smiled, wide and predatory, “Course I do.” He said getting up and walking over to a cabinet in the corner and pulling out a bottle from it. Then he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and headed back over, placing the glasses on the coffee table then sitting down. He poured each of them a glass then handed one to Nanna.

               She didn’t hesitate and threw it back. It burned down to her belly, but it felt good, really good and she put her glass down for another. Logan had sat and watched, his own whiskey colored eyes watchful then he threw his back too. Nanna smiled at him as he poured two more for them both. They threw those ones back just as quick, and the next two and the few afterwards until Nanna found herself in giggles on the couch.

               Nanna couldn’t remember what caused the giggles, but they were there, Logan lounged next to her on the couch, the empty whiskey bottle between them. “That was it.” Nanna said giggling anew and grabbing the whiskey bottle, “Logan do you have anymore?” She asked.

               “Don’t think you need anymore kid.” He said gruffly.

               “I’m not a kid Logan.” She said leaning towards him and wagging her finger, “I’m an adult and a bit more too.” She said though the words slurred together.

               Logan huffed, “Still don’t need more.” He took the empty bottle from her and placed it on the table, he was now hunched forward and away from her.

               It made Nanna sad, she had thought they were having a good time, so she sat forward like him and looked over at him. Those whiskey eyes sharp and piercing as she reached her hand out and placed it on his thigh. She scooted closer to him. Shy now in her desire for him as her hand continued to hold on his thigh. The whole time he watched her, not saying anything just watching. Her leg bumped into his and she looked up through her dark lashes at him, her tongue wetting her lips.

               Who kissed who first? Nanna didn’t know. All she knew is she found his lips just as waiting as her own. His lips were rough like everything else about him, but it just spiked more of her desire, finding herself soft and delicate next to him. One of his hands slipped up into her ashen locks, tangling his fingers in it as he deepened the kiss. Her hand, small on his thigh, squeezed the muscles and slid it more to his inner thigh. Logan growled. Nanna stroked his inner thigh, from knee to near his groin.

               There kiss had stilled though his lips were near Nanna’s, close enough to feel the warmth of his breath and the tip of his tongue. “Darlin’ if you keep this up.” There wasn’t a whole lot of human in his voice.

               “What?” She poked, “This?” Nanna’s touch swirled near his groin, rough through the jean material.

               He growled, “Yes.” His hand untangled from her hair and she instantly missed the feel, but it was quickly replaced by his arms pulling her across his lap. Nanna didn’t register what was happening until she felt the first swat of his hand on her ass. She startled and looked back at him, his whiskey ones finding her coal-black ones and he swatted her again.

               Nanna lost count of the swats, lost focus on how long she had been there, all she cared about was Logan and whatever he did to her body. She could feel his erection strained against his jeans as it nudged into her stomach and Nanna very much wanted to help him with that.

               Logan’s hand rubbed her ass, “You going to be a good girl?” He asked. A part of Nanna wanted to say yes, wanted to see the reward but at the same time she wanted to see what would happen if she said no. If she fought it. Nanna bit her lip and shook her head.

               If Nanna had thought, he looked like a predator before now was an understatement. She could sense the danger that clung to him and the smile he wore was nothing like before. His hands ripped the back of her pants down the ass, her bare skin chilled on the air. Before Nanna got a chance to say anything his hand came down on her bare ass, again and again until the flesh was bright and red. Nanna cried and beg, squirmed with increasing need every time his hand came down on her.

               Then he stopped, his breath hot in her ear, “Are you going to be a good girl now?” His hand rubbed her red flesh gently. All Nanna could do was moan in reply, her mind and body to mix with pleasure. She heard him chuckle as his hand ran the curve of her ass and found its way to her heat, a single finger running the slit of her. Her breath caught but her legs found themselves widening, needing him to touch more and ever so slowly he pushed that one finger in.

               More and more until his palm nestled against her ass, his breath still hot against her ear as he began to pump his finger. It was all she could think about, the way just a finger seemed to fill her and the deliciousness of his slow methodic pumps. The torture of it was setting Nanna off more than she ever knew she could, higher and higher until all she was was the pleasure. Then the wave crested, and the orgasm shook her entire body, made the world too bright as Logan continued to finger fuck her.

               He brought her back down, slowing the strokes until nearly nothing before slowly pulling his finger out. She didn’t want it to leave and tried her best to hold it there. Logan rubbed her ass again then slowly moved himself out from under her, disappointment hit her instantly fearing that she had chased him off until she felt him now behind her. A hand wrapped under her, holding her hips up as he nestled in between her own legs.

               Nanna’s face pressed into the cushion of the couch and could see in between her own legs and Logan stroking himself at her heat. Her hips bucked against the head of cock and he growled, fingers flexing on her bare flesh. His head began to push against her heat, but Nanna needed him sooner than that, she needed to feel him inside her now. Her hips moved, and she impaled herself down on him, taking him in one motion.

               Logan’s balls pressed against her clit as he took in the feel, she squeezed and moan, her hips wiggling. His fingers clenched again, sharp pricks into her skin that sent new waves throughout her. “Please Logan.” She begged, “I’ve been a good girl.”

               His hands left her hips as he pressed deeper into her, one hand now knotted again in her hair as she found his face by hers, “You’ve,” His hips slammed into her, “been,” Harder, “a bad,” Deeper, “girl!” He growled as he began to fuck her. Logan gave way to control and let his want take over and Nanna lay submissive under him, crying and begging for more.

               He kissed at shoulder as his thrusts became more erratic, his hand knotted even tighter in her hair as both of their pleasure built. Nanna again became nothing but pleasure, her body singing with it and felt the vibration of Logan’s chest before she heard the howl. Deep against her he pressed, more and more until he was nearly inside her as he came, biting hard on her shoulder. Her brain registered too much, the world too bright as the orgasm ripped her in two.

              

               Nanna awoke the next morning alone and sore in bed she didn’t remember getting into. She sat up and looked for Logan but didn’t see him, she looked for a sign of him in the room but saw nothing. A part of her wondered if maybe she had pushed him too far last night, but it had been so long since she shared anything with anyone. She figured Logan would have understood that. A crash from the kitchen got Nanna out of bed.

               Her body was not ready to walk, and she found herself even more sore in different areas when she walked but she was curious on what was going on. She opened her door to the smell of coffee and bacon following it to the kitchen where Logan looked a bit lost. He stood at the stove trying to flip a pancake, it was too soon and it broke. Nanna laughed, and he turned towards her.

               “It wasn’t ready yet.” She said smiling, sure that her face was red. Nanna didn’t know how to handle the situation they were in and no words really wanted to come.

               “Come here.” Logan commanded, his voice thick as he spoke. Nanna went to him, she was so eager to see what came of it. As she stood in front of him, her coal-black eyes downcast. His hand lifted her chin, whiskey eyes filled with lust searched hers, “You hurt darlin’?” His thumb stroked her cheek and Nanna melted under it.


End file.
